The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the advancement of science and technology, people have higher requirements on display panels. Light and thin sizes, high picture quality, and power saving have currently become a development trend of display panels. Generally, liquid crystal molecules of a display panel are easily affected with by crosstalk of a data electrode, and consequently the display quality is affected, causing problems such as bright lines and dark lines. Therefore, improving the crosstalk problem and increasing the aperture ratio and transmittance of the display are one of the topics that the industry has been working on.